Кэнг/Галерея
Season 14 Icon.jpg|Season 14 Icon Tapped Out Unlock Kang.png Marvin.jpg Tapped Out Pirate Kang.png IMG 0557.PNG|Kang as seen in The Simpsons Bowling KangAndKodosFirstAppearanceInTheSeries.png|Kang's first appearance in the show (Treehouse of Horror). TheMysteriousThirdAlienPresumablySerakThePreparer.png|Kang with his sister Kodos and Serak the Preparer KangAndKodosHaveItchyAndScratchyOnTheirTV.png Ii16.png Ii47.png Kang And Kodos Are Newly Weds And Are Trying To Hitch A Lift To The Earth Capital.jpg Treehouse of Horror VII (Promo Picture).jpg Kang3.png Vii6.png Vii18.png Files17.png Treehouse of Horror IX.jpg Starship Poopers 16.JPG Starship Poopers 17.JPG Starship Poopers 19.JPG Starship Poopers 20.JPG Starship Poopers 23.JPG Starship Poopers 24.JPG Starship Poopers 25.JPG Starship Poopers 27.JPG Starship Poopers 28.JPG Starship Poopers 33.JPG Starship Poopers 34.JPG Starship Poopers 39.JPG Starship Poopers 40.JPG Treehouse of Horror X (Promo Picture).gif Treehouse of Horror X -00006.jpg Treehouse of Horror X -00007.jpg Treehouse of Horror X -00008.jpg Treehouse of Horror X -00009.jpg Treehouse of Horror X -00010.jpg Treehouse of Horror X -00011.jpg Treehouse of Horror XI -00593.jpg Treehouse of Horror XI -00595.jpg Treehouse of Horror XI -00596.jpg Behind the Laughter (293).jpg Behind the Laughter (294).jpg KangKodosWedding.png KangKodos.png KangKodosChoiceAwards.png The Island of Dr Hibbert (149).jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-14-02h34m09s44.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-14-03h01m37s121.png Simpsons-2014-12-20-05h43m59s30.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-14-03h01m51s31.png VictorianKangKodosFromHalloween15.jpg EveryoneDancesFromHalloween15.jpg Gabf17-d.jpg Treehouse of Horror XVI (Promo Picture).jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-14-00h02m02s167.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-14-00h37m37s18.png|Kang as a pacifier with Kodos as a pacifier Vlcsnap-2014-12-14-00h37m59s231.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-14-02h09m45s239.png Treehouse of Horror XVII.jpg Treehouse of Horror XVII (Promo Picture).jpg 313175.jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (200).jpg Treehouse of Horror XX (223).jpg|Kang sleeping V-2014-12-18-21h29m39s136.png V-2014-12-18-21h29m46s193.png V-2014-12-18-21h29m54s32.png Kang tapped out.png Treehouse of Horror XXIV - 00347.jpg Treehouse of Horror XXIV - 00348.jpg Treehouse of Horror XXIV - 00349.jpg THoHXXVIIProduction.jpg THoHXXVII EW.jpg Treehouse of Horror XXVII 6.JPG Treehouse of Horror XXVII 7.JPG Treehouse of Horror XXVII 9.JPG Future-Drama 46.JPG S18e22 165.jpg|Kang (possibly) on the Wall of Acquaintances who Came to Stay for a While FABF08couchgag.jpg|Kang with Kodos in the couch gag for "The Ziff Who Came to Dinner", "Simple Simpson", "Bart-Mangled Banner", "On A Clear Day I Can't See My Sister", and "Eternal Moonshine of the Simpson Mind". CouchGagS17E06.jpg|Kang, Kodos, and their other relatives in the couch gag for "See Homer Run". Kang is actually kodos.png|Kang and Kodos in their ship in the title screen gag for "Chief of Hearts" and "Yellow Subterfuge". 800px-Blazed and Confused - Title Screen.png|Pirate Kang in the title screen gag for "Blazed and Confused". 800px-Holidays of Future Passed - title screen.png|Kang (possibly) in the title screen gag for "Holidays of Future Passed" and "Barthood". Tumblr nevqzgwhWt1tuqioco8 1280.png Tumblr nevqzgwhWt1tuqioco7 1280.png Tumblr nevqzgwhWt1tuqioco2 1280.png IMG 1718.PNG The Man Who Came To Be Dinner promo 3.jpg IMG 1719.PNG The Man Who Came to Be Dinner -00128.jpg The Man Who Came to Be Dinner -00131.jpg The Man Who Came to Be Dinner -00150.jpg The Man Who Came to Be Dinner -00159.jpg The Man Who Came to Be Dinner -00160.jpg The Man Who Came to Be Dinner -00162.jpg The Man Who Came to Be Dinner -00163.jpg The Man Who Came to Be Dinner -00164.jpg The Man Who Came to Be Dinner -00165.jpg The Man Who Came to Be Dinner -00166.jpg The Man Who Came to Be Dinner -00167.jpg The Man Who Came to Be Dinner -00217.jpg The Man Who Came to Be Dinner -00218.jpg The Man Who Came to Be Dinner -00237.jpg The Man Who Came to Be Dinner -00245.jpg The Man Who Came to Be Dinner -00253.jpg Halloween of Horror 144.JPG|Lenny in a Kang costume s15e01_14.jpg 800px-Chip_Davis_credits_23.png 388519_735x390.jpeg TreehouseofHorror02.jpg Frank Grimes PNG.png Kang XXVII.PNG S29e6 3 (21).PNG Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей